


Like the Golden Fire in Your Eyes

by Siana



Series: Jewelry Fëanor would not approve of [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: D/s relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Please don't try to pierce your own nips, or anything else really, unless you are a professional and know what you're doing of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: Maedhros invents nipple piercings. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Jewelry Fëanor would not approve of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226075
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Like the Golden Fire in Your Eyes

Maitimo supposes that this would be somewhat of a Pyrrhic victory for his father. After all, he is finally applying his long-neglected goldsmith skills to craft a piece of fine gold jewelry.

But that fine gold jewelry also happens to be a pair of nipple piercings.

Well, his father can’t get upset about something he doesn’t know. And if his brothers’ wilder forays into experimental metallurgy were anything to go by, fancy nipple adornments rank rather low on the would-definitely-upset-Atar scale. Or perhaps not. He has seen some of the molds his father uses and the less he thinks about what _those_ shapes could be used for, the better.

Maitimo lays out the pieces on the work table and admires his handiwork. He had never been the most skilled goldsmith, but at least some of his father’s talent has managed to stick to him. He has crafted two golden rings to go through the nipples and to each he has attached a filigreed gold chain ending in tear drop shaped pendants. The chains can be removed and replaced with other, _heavier_ pendants. Maitimo feels a shiver of excitement at the thought of their application.

And just in time for Findekáno’s begetting day.

~~~

“And here I thought you weren’t going to give me anything,” Findekáno says when Maitimo hands him the small wooden box.

“I figured you wouldn’t want me to hand you this particular gift in front of your family.”

“Oh?” Findekáno’s eyes light with excitement. It had been difficult to sit on his present all throughout the festivities. Normally, he enjoys the presence of his relatives, but on days like this it can be rather annoying just how many there are. And Findekáno being Findekáno, of course gets along with _all_ of them.

But now they are finally alone in Findekáno’s room, the guests have gone home and the rest of the Nolofinwians have retreated to their own chambers. Maitimo has remained under the pretense of a sleepover, of which they have had many, so at least no one had cause for suspicion.

“Russo-” says Findekáno as he gently lifts the fine gold piercings from their velvet cushion. “These are beautiful. Did you make them?” Maitimo nods.

Findekáno holds them up to his ears and Maitimo realizes with sudden mortification that he thinks them earrings. And how would he not? Maitimo has come up with the concept of nipple piercings entirely by himself. If there had been any other elf crafting something similar, Maitimo has certainly never heard of it.

“Will you put them in for me?”

“Finno-” Maitimo says and he’s intently aware of the flush staining his cheeks. His skin has always betrayed his embarrassment far too easily. “They’re not- um, they’re not meant for ears. They’re…” he blushes harder.

Findekáno gently places one of the piercings back into the box and then lifts the other close to his eye to examine it. “Where does it go then? Wait, why are you taking off your shirt? Not that I mind.”

Maitimo can’t look him in the eye. This shouldn’t be this hard. It’s Findekáno after all. They’ve been friends for many years and lovers for nearly as many. And this is hardly the weirdest thing either of them has ever brought to the bedroom. Maitimo picks up the piercing from the box and holds it up to his nipple. “It goes here.”

For a moment Findekáno stares at him, then his eyes go wide as saucer. “Ohhh, Russo,” he breathes. “I think I might faint.”

“What?” Maitimo says, alarmed. He almost drops the piercing, but Findekáno catches his hand, gently taking the piercing from his fingers and putting both of them back into the box. Then he pulls Maitimo into a bruising kiss.

“What I meant to say,” he breathes against Maitimo’s spit-swollen lips, “is that this is the most erotic thing I have ever heard. Do you mean to say that you want to wear these? For me?”

“Not just wear them. I want you to put them in.”

Findekáno groans, tilting his head forward to rest against Maitimo’s forehead. He takes a few steadying breaths before he pulls back again. “Aye, let’s do this. But you will have to show me how.”

Maitimo gets out the tools he has created for this purpose. Findekáno watches with interest and listens intently when Maitimo explains the process. He then makes Maitimo sit down in a chair and bends over him.

“I suppose this will hurt,” he says softly when he pinches Maitimo’s nipple with the tweezers Maitimo has fashioned.

“I’m counting on it,” says Maitimo and Findekáno huffs a laugh.

“Hm, I suppose I will have to pull on them when they’re healed.” He shifts the tweezers until he’s satisfied. He then picks up the needle with his free hand and dips it into the bowl of spirits they’ve prepared.

“I made some weights you can add,” Maitimo confesses, as Findekáno swipes the needle through the candle flame. The spirit catches fire and burns with a faint blue flame.

“Did you now,” Findekáno murmurs as he sets the needle tip against Maitimo’s flesh. “I wonder, how will it feel if we add your weights and then I fuck you from behind. Hard.” He pushes in the needle on the last word and Maitimo gasps. The pain is sharp and he can actually feel it dragging against the fresh wound when Findekáno pulls the needle through.

Findekáno quickly threads the first ring through the freshly-made hole and then sits back to admire his work. “Oh, I can see it. You will look so lovely with some chains attached.” For the time it would take the wounds to heal, Maitimo has judged it prudent to remove the attached chains, so that only the little gold loops remain. It’s a bit of a shame really, but He’d prefer it if his nipples heal without incident.

His cousin picks up the tweezers again, and sets to work on the other nipple. “Maybe you should craft a longer chain. One that connects to both. I could lead you around on a leash?”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Maitimo groans. He’s been hard since earlier, the exquisite pain and Findekáno’s words do much to stoke the fire. But of course, no matter how tempting a picture he paints, it all will have to wait until the piercings have healed.”

“I could say the same,” Findekáno says, after finishing with the second ring. “Do you have any idea how many ideas I have?” He sounds adorably outraged and Maitimo pulls him down into a soothing kiss.

“So have I,” he purrs and Findekáno bites his lips in retaliation.

~~~

It does not take long for the piercings to heal, for elves heal rather quickly.

In Maitimo’s mind they still don’t heal fast enough, because Findekáno - the fiend - has set a rule that they will not lie together until he judges them to have healed sufficiently. How he can bear it, Maitimo cannot fathom, but bear it he does until at last - after a thorough inspection - he declares the piercings to be healed.

“Shall we attach some weights now?” Findekáno muses. He seems to be very fascinated with tugging on the little gold loops, twisting them this way and that and eagerly watching how Maitimo slowly comes apart. He’s always had sensitive nipples and Findekáno has often made a point of biting and licking him there to make him come. Still, none of that could have prepared Maitimo for the sheer pleasure of Findekáno sliding the ring through the hole, the sharp pleasant sting of him tugging on it.

He’s achingly hard and it has only been a few scant sand grains through the hourglass. “Aye, please,” he gasps.

Findekáno flicks the nail of his index finger against his nipple. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He sits up and regards Maitimo with undisguised pleasure.

Ai, so that’s how it was going to be. Maitimo hides his smirk, excitement thrumming an eager drum beat in his veins. He slides to the ground to kneel in front of Findekáno, hands clasped behind his back and bows his head. “Please, my Lord.” His voice comes out husky with desire.

Findekáno hums, pleased. He lifts his foot and places it on Maitimo’s still clothed and straining erection and grinds down. Maitimo groans, bending forward involuntarily, pleasure shooting up his spine with white-hot intensity. Findekáno tuts and pulls his foot back.

Maitimo tries to right himself, still gasping, shaking with the sudden burst of pleasure.

“Take off your breeches,” Findekáno orders and stands. He’s changed subtly, standing just a little bit taller and the effect is extraordinary. Findekáno seems every inch a king, tall and regal and Maitimo can only bend to his mercy. He makes haste to follow Findekáno’s orders, pulling off his breeches and undergarments and - knowing Findekáno would chide him otherwise - folds them into a neat stack.

He sits back onto his knees, just as Findekáno returns. Maitimo’s heart gives an excited beat. In his hands, Findekáno is holding a pair of weights, made from solid gold and shaped into oblongs. Not the most creative shape he could come up with, but these aren’t meant for adornment after all.

Findekáno bends over him and careful attaches the first chain. He holds the weight in his hand for a moment, his face obscured by his hair and then he drops the weight and Maitimo gasps at the sudden pull. “Oh this will do very nicely,” Findekáno murmurs. He attaches the other chain and then grabs a handful of Maitimo’s hair to pull his head back for effect. Maitimo is shuddering, little ripples of aftershock spreading from his nipples. With his head tilted back, he cannot see them, but it feels like his nipples are swollen flush, the weight a constant ache at the back of his mind.

“What do you say?” Findekáno says when he at last lets go of Maitimo’s hair. He sits down again, no less regal, like a king about to receive supplicants. He has pulled off his own tunic but is still wearing his breeches.

“Thank you, my Lord,” says Maitimo obediently.

“Well then, get to it,” Findekáno leans back in his seat, legs spread invitingly. Maitimo slides forward on his knees and settles in between Findekáno’s legs. Findekáno has not given him permission to touch, so Maitimo keeps his hands behind his back. It’s not as though that would give him any difficulties. He applies his teeth to the laces at the front and makes quick work of them. Freeing Findekáno’s member is a bit more difficult, and he has to pull the obscuring cloth out of the way, but then at last he can nose at Findekáno’s member, the flesh rapidly swelling to full hardness under his efforts.

Findekáno’s hand lands on his head, pushing him none too gently forward. Maitimo obeys eagerly, taking Findekáno into his mouth. His cousin is not small, while slenderer than Maitimo himself, he is long and the head pushes at the back of his throat. Maitimo swallows around it, carefully moving further until his nose is nestled into the sparse hair at the base. A low moan falls from Findekáno’s lips and his hand in Maitimo’s hair tightens its grip painfully.

He doesn’t guide Maitimo’s head however, the way he usually likes to do, so Maitimo sets his own pace. He flattens his tongue against the shaft and pulls it along on every bob of his head. Findekáno moans again, his nails digging painfully into Maitimo’s scalp. Maitimo closes his eyes and gives himself over to the task, rewarded by the sweet, delicious noises falling from Findekáno’s lips.

Without warning, Findekáno grips his hair and pulls him close, forcing Maitimo to take him whole. The sudden jerk sets the weights on his nipples to swinging, sending fresh ripples of arousal through him. Tears spring to his eyes as he tries to breathe around Findekáno’s length and then he can taste the sharp, bitter taste of Findekáno’s seed cursing over his tongue and down his throat.

At last, Findekáno lets him go and Maitimo pulls back, gasping for air. He’s painfully hard and knowing from experience, won’t be able to come for quite a while. Findekáno likes to take him to the edge and leave him there until he’s a desperate, sobbing mess.

Maitimo settles back onto his legs, watching through hooded eyes as Findekáno comes down from his high. His beautiful skin is flushed even darker, his cock is slick with Maitimo’s spit. Findekáno is always beautiful, but there is something to be said about this, about how utterly wrecked Findekáno looks, and it’s all Maitimo’s doing.

“Such a good little slut,” Findekáno murmurs. He runs a hand through Maitimo’s hair, fingers catching on tangles he himself has caused. A wickedly satisfied smile curls on his kissable lips. Maitimo has to fight the urge to sit up and kiss those lips, to share some of his own taste with Findekáno. But today he wants to be _good_ for Findekáno, wants to be used and praised for it. There will be opportunities for disobedience some other time.

“You deserve a reward, don’t you?” Findekáno says. He runs his hand down the side of Maitimo’s cheek, rubbing his knuckles against his cheek and then further down. He rubs the pad of his finger over Maitimo’s left nipple, pushing against the piercing and then picks up the chain and lightly pulls. Maitimo bites down on a moan.

“Let me hear you,” Findekáno orders. He thumbs at Maitimo’s lips with his other hand, pushing against the lower lip. Then he slides in his fingers for Maitimo to play with, while his other hand keeps teasing at his nipple. “You are so good for me,” Findekáno praises softly. He places his foot on Maitimo’s straining erection, wriggling his toes against the velvet shaft. A desperate keening moan falls from Maitimo’s lips.

“Not yet,” Findekáno orders. “Hold it in for me.” Maitimo nods, desperate tears in his eyes. “So good,” he breathes. Maitimo closes his eyes. The look of adoration on Findekáno’s face, the way he seems so struck by wonder at the sight of Maitimo would send him over the edge otherwise.

Findekáno pulls back his hands and foot and Maitimo and he shamelessly chases after Findekàno with his mouth, a needy whine falling from his lips. “Hush,” Findekáno chides and Maitimo reluctantly subsides. “I told you, you deserve a reward.” Findekáno settles back into his chair. Somehow, he’s managed to put himself back into a regal shape, looking down at Maitimo with generous benevolence. “Well?”

Maitimo swallows, “please,” he gasps, just barely remembering himself in time to add a breathy “my Lord.

“Please what?” Findekáno says, voice distinctly amused. He examines his nails as if Maitimo wasn’t desperately, painfully aroused and needy. “You will have to be more specific.”

“Please have me, my Lord,” Maitimo begs.

“Ai, but how? There’s so much to pick from. Should I make you ride me? Tug on those sweet little nipples of yours while you fuck yourself on my cock?” Maitimo makes a desperate noise of assent, but Findekáno doesn’t seem in a mood for mercy. “Or shall I put you on your hands and knees? Your skin looks so very nice marked by my hand. Shall I lay my hand on you first? Or something else?”

Maitimo whines helplessly. In truth, he wants all of them, more so for he knows they would all please Findekáno and that’s really the difficulty in choosing. What Maitimo wants is Findekáno, always Findekáno and if Findekáno decides one thing, then that is what Maitimo also wants.

But of course, Findekáno knows that.

“Well, if you don’t want anything,” Findekáno says with a careless shrug. “We can also just sit here and-”

“No, please,” Maitimo gasps desperately. “Will you not choose for me, my Lord?”

“This isn’t for me. This is your reward, _Nelyo_.” Maitimo shudders. Findekáno only ever calls him Nelyo when they’re like this and even then, only rarely. As if it is a special treat, seldom earned and as a result, it always makes Maitimo throb with arousal.

Maitimo licks his lips. ”Then on my knees, please.”

“And?”

He’s a prince, a leader of his people. Choosing should not be this difficult. There is no wrong choice, he reminds himself. He only needs to unravel the tangle of desires in his own mind and find a thread he wants to follow more than the rest. He can do that. “The paddle first.” His voice comes out hoarse. “And then my Lord’s cock. I want to- to feel it when you fuck me.”

Findekáno sighs, breath hitching slightly. “Oh Russo,” he murmurs. “You’re so good for me.”

Maitimo shudders. “Anything for you.”

Findekáno exhales and smiles. “Get on the bed then. Near the edge, aye like that. Do you want a blindfold? A gag then? Ai, I do want to hear you scream. Very good. Stay like that, legs apart.” Findekáno sighs “Oh if only you could see yourself.”

Maitimo makes an impatient noise and Findekáno laughs breathlessly. “All right, I shall hurry up. You have deserved it after all.” He does just that and quickly goes to retrieve the leather bound paddle that Maitimo has fashioned years ago. It’s a bit crude, the leather worn smooth by many uses, but Maitimo loves it very much, for it is the first implement he’s ever made to be used in their bed play.

Findekáno smacks it a few times against his palms. Then he runs a hand down Maitimo’s thigh, rubbing the skin, making Maitimo groan with impatience. “Patience,” Findekáno chides. “All in due time.”

Thankfully, due time seems to be right now, as Findekáno brings the paddle down on Maitimo’s right cheek. Maitimo jumps, having not expected brute force on the first strike and as he does, the weights on his nipples jump right with him. Findekáno hits him again, equally hard and this time Maitimo knows what to expect, but that doesn’t make it feel any less _good_. He braces himself against Findekáno’s strikes, each harder than before as if he is taking Maitimo wanting to feel it later to heart.

Soon, Maitimo loses track of anything but the sting of the paddle and the jolting pain of the weights on his nipples. Everything sinks into a haze of pleasure and pain, only broken by the string of praise falling from Findekáno’s lips. “So good. You are so good for me, my sweet lovely Russo. Aye, like that. You can take it, all that I can give you, oh _Nelyo_.”

Maitimo almost comes right then, but he clamps down on his climax, desperately wanting to be good for Findekáno and not come until he’s told. He doesn’t realize he’s tensed up until Findekáno starts gently rubbing his sides. “It’s all right, Russo. You’ve done so well. You can hold it in longer.”

Maitimo almost sobs but nods anyway. Every little movement sends a fresh bolt of sensation through him, his nipples feel almost painfully swollen and all he wants is Findekáno’s cock. “Please,” he begs, voice broken.

“Of course,” soothes Findekáno. “You’ve been so good. Now it’s my turn to be good to you.” He runs a light hand over Maitimo’s abused ass, the gentle touch stinging against his swollen skin. Findekáno gently massages his ass until Maitimo is whimpering incoherently. Still, Findekáno doesn’t hurry. He teases Maitimo’s hole for what feels like forever and when he finally breaches it with a finger, Maitimo gasps out a broken sob of relief.

“So good,” Findekáno whispers and presses a kiss each his cheek. Then he retreats, leaving Maitimo empty and wanting. He quickly returns and finally Maitimo can feel the blunt head of Findekáno’s cock nudge at his entrance. He almost sobs with relief and then Findekáno pushes in, slowly but steadily until he’s fully seated inside Maitimo.

“Brace yourself,” he warns and then immediately sets a brutal pace, slamming deeply into Maitimo on every thrust and each time, he slams painfully against Maitimo’s abused ass and thighs. The force of it rocks Maitimo’s entire body, sending the weights swinging around wildly. He’s aware, distantly, of making noise, of moaning incoherently, but he could not have made himself stop. The sensations are almost too much and it takes everything he has, not to disobey Findekáno’s command and spill.

“Russo- you’re so- hng. So good- so tight- hah. For me. So perfect-” Findekáno’s voice is strained, but he keeps up a relentless string of praise. Maitimo fists his hands into the bedsheets, pleasure stoking a relentless fire under his skin. And then Findekáno’s rhythm stutters at last, his hips jerk once, twice and then he stills, shaft buried deep inside Maitimo. Findekáno grips his hips hard enough to leave bruises and Maitimo eagerly clenches around Findekáno to help him along.

Findekáno moans, a long-drawn-out sound, raw and unguarded and then he spills his seed into Maitimo. He stays like that for a while, arms braced on Maitimo’s hips, panting puffs of hot air against his sweat-cooled back. Maitimo’s own breath comes ragged, legs and arms trembling with the effort of holding them both up.

At last, Findekáno pulls out with a sigh. He swipes a finger over Maitimo’s hole and then pushes inside, slowly fucking his own seed back into Maitimo.

“Please, my Lord,” Maitimo whispers on a broken moan. He doesn’t think he can hold on much longer, but disappointing Findekáno is _worse_.

“Aye,” Findekáno says, voice hoarse. “You’ve done so well, Russo. Come for me.” And then he leans forward, replacing his finger with his tongue and starts _licking out his own seed_. Maitimo almost screams with the force of his own release, his cock spurting messily all over the bed and all the while Findekáno’s tongue fucks him through it. It lasts for what seems like a long time, wave after wave rolling over him until he’s completely spent.

Maitimol collapses forward, all strength drained from him. The weight attachments catch painfully against the bedsheets and Maitimo makes a pained sound. And then Findekàno’s hands are there, soothing over his skin and turning him on his side gently. Findekáno carefully removes the weights, one hand carding through Maitimo’s hair.

“Thank you, Russo,” he says as he gently wipes Maitimo clean. Maitimo can do little to support him. He feels entirely boneless, a pleasant haze over his senses. Still, he hums a faint acknowledgment. He follows Findekáno’s guiding hands, until he’s clean and ointment has been applied to his ass and thighs and then, finally, Findekáno climbs into bed with him and pulls him into his arms. Maitimo contentedly nuzzles against him, nosing into Findekáno’s neck. Findekáno’s hand winds into his hair, gently scraping at his scalp, just the way he likes it.

“I love you, Russo,” Findekáno murmurs.

“Love you too,” Maitimo mumbles in response. He isn’t sure it’s even intelligible, but Findekáno presses a kiss to his hair anyway and Maitimo is perfectly, blissfully happy.

He should definitely craft that longer chain Findekáno had spoken of.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just ignore the fact that elves probably won't need to sterilize since they don't get sick and all that.  
> Shoutout to my dumbass past self that thought it was a good idea to touch a freshly sterilized inoculation loop just to see if it's hot.  
> Well, guess what.


End file.
